De libros y chocolates
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Dos cosas le gustaban a Hermione, los libros y el chocolate y Remus tenía ambas.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, un rubia apellidada Rowling es la creadora de todo._

**De libros y chocolates**

.**  
><strong>

La guerra había terminado, el bien había triunfado una vez más y se había hecho justicia. Murieron muchos de los suyos en el camino, pero lo hicieron como las valientes personas que eran. El mundo mágico (Y por qué no muggle), respiraba tranquilo. La verdad era que hoy, tres años después de la guerra, podían decir todos que tanto esfuerzo, sufrimiento y lágrimas habían valido la pena.

En la Madriguera, Ginny, sentada en piernas de Harry, estaba contándole a Hermione, sobre las últimas noticias de las Arpías de Holyhead, equipo profesional de Quidditch en el que ella jugaba. Ambas chicas más Harry, reían divertidos de las historias que la pelirroja contaba. Tal vez ahora, recién pasados los veinte años, se permitían reir y divertirse sin sentir culpa, ni un peso extra de responsabilidades sobre su espalda que nunca debieron tener.  
>El motivo por el cual estaban allí, en la casa de los Weasley, era ni más ni menos que la boda de Ron. Ese muchacho, algo tímido y con baja autoestisma, pero un amigo leal y sincero había decidido dar el sí, con Luna Lovegood.<br>La lunática de Hogwarts, la rubia que creía en snorkacks de cuernos arrugados y nargles. La Ravenclaw que usaba collares de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y llevaba su varita en la oreja izquierda, estaba ahora junto a su padre Xenophilius Lovegood, ultimando los detalles del día más importante de su vida. Incluso más importante que cuando vio un nargle por primera vez. Esa Luna de la que muchos se burlaban, sería en apenas dos días, la señora Weasley.

La había dolido, claro. Era natural. Si había estado celosa hasta los huesos cuando Lavender Brown, lo besaba ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo con Luna y su noviazgo más que oficial con Ronald? Pero más los miraba, más se convencia que no hacían mala pareja ¡Que rayos! eran el uno para el otro. Luna le había dicho, no una, sino mil veces que era capaz de dar un paso al costado si a ella, Hermione, le molestaba eso. Luna le dejó muy en claro que jamás perdería la amistad que las unía a causa de un hombre, y más si ese, era Ron. Jamás, nunca de los nunca, Hermione podría pedirle tal cosa. Por más que el corazón se le estrujara, cada vez que los veía besándose. Ron era su amigo, y era feliz con su novia, y la rubia le hacía muy bien a él.

Xenophilius llamó a Ginny y a ella, desde las escaleras de la Madriguera. Ambas muchachas subieron al instante.

—Luna quiere verlas—dijo el hombre sonriendo. Hermione percibió, como él tenía los ojos llorosos. No tuvo que preguntarse por qué, era lógico: su única hija, estaba a punto de dar el sí.

Aquella semana, las tres chicas compartían la habitación de la pelirroja, y fue allí, donde ambas ingresaron. No pudieron evitar sonreir cuando vieron a la futura señora Weasley, mirándolas con sus azules ojos llenos de vida.

—¡Estás hermosa, Luna!—exclamó Ginny, al verla probándose el vestido de novia.

No era pomposo, ni principesco, nada más alejado de la realidad. Era tal vez el vestido blanco más sencillo del mundo, solo adornado con unas florcitas en sus breteles y el encaje en los bordes inferiores. Tal vez esa era la razón, la belleza no residía en el vestido sino en quien lo llevaba.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Le gustará a Ron?

—¡Claro que sí!—se apresuró a responder Hermione— Ginny tiene razón, estás preciosa Luna.

—Papá dice que el vestido de mi mamá, me queda tan bien como a ella. Me hubiera gustado que ella me viera.

—¿Era el vestido de tu madre?—preguntó Ginny.

—Si, solo que ella era más alta que yo, y tuvimos que acortarlo un poco, pero creo que no se nota.

—Para nada—concordó Hermione—, te queda muy bien, y estoy segura que tu mamá te estará viendo desde algún lado, y muy feliz por cierto.

—¡Gracias!, mejor me lo quito. No quiero que se ensucie, ni que Ron lo vea antes de tiempo.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos que eso no suceda. Te esperamos en la sala, Luna.

La rubia asintió y las dos chicas, la volvieron a dejar sola para que se cambiara tranquila.

.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron!—la voz de Molly se escuchó desde el rellano de las escaleras—¿Dónde se metió este chico?

—¡Está con Harry, papá y Lupin en el jardín, mamá!—gritó George desde su habitación.

—¡De acuerdo! George, quiero que te pruebes el traje ahora.

—¡Después, ahora no puedo! A menos que quieras que quede manchado de sangre y mocos—respondió el gemelo sobreviviente entre risas. Hermione y Ginny también rieron.

—¡Eso es asqueroso, George! De acuerdo, ni bien termines tus experimentos baja.

—Mi mamá está desquiciada de nuevo—le explicó Ginny a su amiga—¿Te acuerdas de la boda de Bill? Era un auténtico caos. De acuerdo, el Innombrable estaba pisándonos los talones, pero de todas formas…

—Lo recuerdo, sí. Pero es lógico, Ginny, son sus hijos. Y eso que aún faltas tú.

—Voy a pedirle a Harry que nos casemos en secreto, así no tenemos que sufrir los ataques nupciales de Molly, imagino lo que tuvo que pasar mi papá cuando ellos se casaron, pobre.

—¡Eres su única hija, no puedes hacerle eso!

—Lo sé. Tranquila, no voy a hacerlo pero es tentador—respondió la pelirroja sonriendo.

Una aguda voz interrumpió la conversación que matenían las chicas.

—¡Ginny!, ¡Hedmione!

—¡Teddy!—exclamó la pelirroja alzándolo—No sabía que estabas acá.

—Si, vine con mi papá, ¡Vamos a quedalnos!

—¿En serio? ¡Que bueno!

—Si, tu mamá nos invitó—contó el niño en brazos de Ginny.

—¡Bien! Mi mamá hizo algo bueno—respondió la joven sonriéndole— ¿Y tu papá?

—Ahí viene—dijo señalando con un dedo.

Efectivamente, el ex-profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras, se acercaba hacia las chicas. Dos noches antes, había sido luna llena, y los efectos de ella habían dejado su marca inevitable en él. El hombre les dedico una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Buen día!—saludó a las muchachas—Teddy, te dije que no molestaras.

—No nos molesta, Remus—le respondió Hermione—al contrario, nos encanta estar con él—agregó al tiempo que acariciaba con dulzura el cabello del niño.

—Papi, ¿No es cielto que tía Molly nos invitó a quedarnos?

—Si, si, es verdad. Nos invitó, pero yo aún no he aceptado y no sé si lo haré. Somos muchos y lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia. Tal vez, hable con tu abuela para que te cuide, yo iré a casa para reponerme.

—¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con ellas!—sollozó su hijo, abrazándose a Ginny aún más.

—Teddy, no empieces. No debemos molestar.

—Si mi madre ha dicho que sí, es que no hay problema, Remus, en serio.

—Eres muy amable, Ginny. Pero no quiero incomodar, son muchos ya.

—¡Bah! Nunca somos muchos en la Madriguera—contestó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada—respondió su ex-profesor.

Lupin tomó a su hijo en brazos, dejando a las chicas seguir su camino.

.

—¿Crees que se quedará?—preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

—No lo sé, tal vez ¿Por qué?

—Por ti. Más lo pienso, más lo creo, me encanta la forma en la que él te mira y tú no te das cuenta. Es como esos cuentos de hadas muggles, que me hiciste leer una vez. El pobre hombre, viudo, con un hijo y soñando con el amor de la dulce princesa.

—Eso es lo más ridículo que escuché, Ginny—sostuvo Hermione—¿El profesor Lupin… y yo?, hasta es gracioso.

—¡Vamos Hermione! ¿No me digas que lo rechazas por lo que es? Además no es más profesor.

—¿Qué? ¿Rechazarlo por ser hombre-lobo? ¡No! Claro que no. Pero es que…

—¿Si…?

—Él no me mira como tu dices, Ginny. Deja de intentar conseguirme novio.

—Yo no quiero conseguirte novio. Quiero que seas feliz, y Remus puede ser el indicado ¿no?. Ya me los imagino, los dos sentados juntos en una gran biblioteca llena de libros, compartiendo algún que otro chocolate, de esos que te has vuelto adicta en los últimos tiempos—dijo la pelirroja con voz soñadora—Es muy tierno. Realmente es muy tierno.

—¡Ginny basta! En serio ¡Basta! Además, él todavía piensa en Tonks, por más que hayan pasado tres años.

—¡Ajá! Ese es el tema, estás compitiendo contra el fantasma del amor de su vida, la madre de su hijo y piensas que estás en amplia desventaja. Hermione, no me tomes por estúpida. Él es genial y pocas veces vi tantas cosas en común entre dos personas como las que comparten ustedes. Además es lindo, no lo niegues—sostuvo Ginny.

Hermione desvió su mirada a donde su ex-profesor, con Teddy aún en brazos, hablaba animadamente con Arthur. Ginny tenía razón, había un montón de puntos en común entre ambos, pero de allí a que sucediera algo, era una locura… ¿o no?.

Ginny se rió y Hermione volvió a mirarla con las mejillas sonrojadas, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

—Tal vez Ginevra Weasley, futura Potter, no esté tan demente ¿no?—dijo sonriéndole.

—Ya cállate—dijo en un tomo más de súplica que de orden.

.

Tras el almuerzo, y mientras la señora Weasley arreglaba el jardín donde se desarrollaría la boda, los más jovenes rondaban la Madriguera sin, aparentemente, nada que hacer.

—¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Ginny al ver como su hermano tenía la cara llena de granos azules.

—El imbécil de George—respondió el jovencon malhumor—¡Más te vale que se me vaya esto antes del sábado!

—Se irá en media, Ron… deja de chillar como una niña. Nadie te dijo que comas esos dulces que estaban sobre mi cama. Son cosas para la tienda, deberías saberlo ya.

—Deberías haberlos puesto en otro lado, y espero que esto se vaya en media hora, sino perderás algo más que tu otra oreja—respondió cerrando la puerta de su habitación fuertemente.

—Luna está más tranquila que él—comentó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco. De repente, la pelirroja, sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura y un suave beso en el cuello. No tuvo que preguntarse quien era aquella persona. Sonriendo, dio media vuelta para besarlo con ternura.

Hermione, que volvía de dejar unas cosas en la habitación de Ginny, vio a sus amigos juntos y decidió dejarlos solos, no quería interrumpir esos momentos que bien, ambos, lo merecían. Luna ya no estaba en la Madriguera, con lo cual, sola, tomó un libro que encontró allí y fue a leer afuera, sentándose en el césped con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de aquella casa.

—¿Qué lees?—preguntó una voz curiosa.

Hermione levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos miel de su antiguo profesor.

—Es un libro sobre criaturas mágicas. Debe ser de Charlie, creo que es el único Weasley al que podría interesarle cosas así. Es bastante bueno, y podría servirme para el ministerio.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo allí?

—Bien, afortunadamente bien. No creí que estar en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, fuera tan lindo.

—Por suerte las cosas cambiaron. Recuerdo la época en que Buckbeak fue sentenciado injustamente, o como perseguían a los que son como yo. Sé que, además de Kingsley, tú tuviste mucho que ver en ello. Hasta sé que los elfos si bien no quieren ser libres, tienen derecho a reclamar los exagerados malos tratos. Eso habla bien de tí, Hermione—comentó el hombre sonriéndole.

—Bueno, no sé… Tampoco es para tanto, diciendolo así, pareciera algo grandioso, pero tan solo es hacer lo correcto, como siempre debió ser—dijo ella algo sonrojada tras el comentario de Lupin.

—Y si quien fue mi mejor alumna, es una de las responsables de ellos, mejor aún. Iré a ver donde se metió Teddy, la última vez estaba persiguiendo duendes, el día que logre que se quede quieto, ese día lloverá chocolate del cielo.

—¡Que interesante sería! Más de uno estaría agradecido de esa lluvia, incluída yo.

—No sabía que te gustaba el chocolate.

—Bueno, siempre me gustó, eso es verdad. Pero nunca como estos últimos tiempos. Hace unos meses que simplemente no puedo vivir sin un chocolate diario.

Remus le sonrió.

—Bienvenida, entonces, al mundo de los choco-adictos—le dijo, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—Toma—agregó ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate.

La joven, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y le agradeció. Al tomar la cajita que contenía la rana, sus manos se rozaron, apenas, pero lo suficiente para que él la retirara, rapidamente, como si la piel de ella quemara.

—Espero disfrutes del libro y el chocolate—dijo educadamente—no te quito más tu tiempo. Iré a buscar de una buena vez a Teddy.

Maldijo, Remus Lupin maldijo por dentro. Se insultó a sí mismo varias veces. Diablos. Él era un hombre de cuarenta años, y ella apenas tenía veintiuno. Él ya tenía un hijo, y había vivido la vida, con momentos más malos que buenos, pero la había vivido. Ella apenas había salido del cascarón ¿Entonces como rayos es que fue a fijarse justamente en Hermione? ¿No había aprendido suficiente con su querida Dora, que el amor solo trae problemas? ¡Y por todos los cielos! ¡Había sido su alumna! ¿Qué diría James si viera que estaba suspirando por la mejor amiga de Harry? ¿Qué diría Sirius, si supiera que la Hermione que él conoció ahora le provocaba que su corazón de lobo latiera más rápido? Eso seguramente implicaría que lo echaran de los Merodeadores, ni Sirius ni James estarían jamás de acuerdo con tal aberración. Era lógico. Remus sintió asco de sí mismo, ¿Por qué el amor insistía en aparecer en su vida? Él no estaba hecho para el amor, jamás lo estuvo ni lo estaría. Era un hombre-lobo, nada más. Sin un galleon partido al medio, y con un pequeño hijo a quien cuidar. Tonks lo aceptó, porque bueno… la rebelde sangre Black de su madre corría por sus venas, y porque la metamorfomaga, era especial. Pero Hermione, la Hermione que leía mientras comía el chocolate que él le regaló jamás lo vería como algo más que su ex-profesor.

.

Desde alguna nube perdida en el firmamento, Sirius miraba a su amigo en la tierra. James Potter estaba con él.

_—Este Remus es un idiota—dijo Canuto recostado en aquella esponjosa nube._

_—Nunca mejor dicho, pulgoso—repuso James._

_—Por todos los cielos, ¿Quieres dejar de decirme pulgoso?—sostuvo Sirius mirandolo con cierto reproche._

_—Lo siento, señor Black—respondió ufano su amigo—¡Oh, vamos! Ambos sabemos como es Lunático. Temeroso, indeciso, inseguro y eso no va cambiar tan fácil. Cree que ella no lo corresponderá, y desde que lo conocí siempre pensó igual de todas las chicas con las que salió y al final todas terminaron encantadas con él._

_—Si estuviera vivo le pegaría un poco para que reaccione. ¡Ella lo quiere! ¡Es obvio!_

_—Ya sé que lo quiere, pero deja que todo siga su curso. No intervengas._

_—¿Cómo rayos pretendes que intervenga si soy un estúpido espíritu flotando en el viento?_

_—Siempre hay formas de intervenir, Canuto. Pero no lo hagas. Si el destino de Hermione y Remus es estar juntos, pues lo estarán. Nada va a impedirlo, ni siquiera la inseguridad de él—sostuvo James sabiamente—Olvídate de Remus, él estará bien. Tengo algo más interesante a la vista. Mira a Quejicus—dijo Cornamente señalando una nube lejana. Ambos amigos rieron con maldad._

_—¡JAMES POTTER! Ni lo sueñes—la voz de Lily llegó desde su espalda. Él giró y la miró inocentemente._

_—¡Oh vamos! Solo es un poco de diversión—suplicó el padre de Harry. Su eterna esposa lo miró con reproche y él desistió—De acuerdo, no molestaré al pobre de Quej.. Snape._

Pero tanto James como Sirius sabían, que ni bien Lily se descuidase, irían a mantener una plática "cordial" con él, como todos los atardeceres, desde el momento en que Severus entró al Cielo.

.

Ginny encontró a Hermione terminando el chocolate.

—Te busqué por todos lados—le dijo.

—Cuando volví de dejar las cosas esas en tu habitación, te ví con Harry y no quise molestarlos. Por eso tomando un libro, me vine aquí a leer un rato.

—Sabes que jamás nos molestarías, no seas tonta ¿Y el chocolate? ¡Tenés ranas y no me convidaste!—bromeó su amiga.

—No, no tengo. Ehmm… Me lo regaló… el profesor Lupin.

La sonrisa de Ginny no pudo ser más indisimulable.

—¿En serio? Ginevra Weasley, habla y lo que ella dice se cumple. Él está encantado contigo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Bueno, a nadie de esta casa jamás le regaló un chocolate, excepto a Teddy por obvias razones, y ¡oh, casualidad! A la única que le obsequia uno es a ti.

—Si le pides, seguro te dará—intentó argumentar Hermione.

—¿Tú le pediste el chocolate? Ó ¿te lo regaló?

La joven no respondió, y Ginny dio unos saltitos de alegría.

—¡Yo sabía, yo sabía!—canturreó.

—¿Qué sabías?—preguntó Harry a su novia.

—Oh, nada importante. Algo que Hermione acaba de confirmarme, pero en serio no es nada importante—respondió ella conteniéndose la alegría— ¿Le desaparecieron esos granos azules a Ron?

—Si, con lo cual ni tu mamá ni él, le cortaron la otra oreja a George—dijo sonriendo el niño-que-vivió.

Era de esperarse que el siempre bondadoso matrominio Weasley, convenciera a Lupin para que tanto él, como su hijo se quedaran esos días con ellos. El destino, siempre caprichoso, no pensaba quedarse ajeno y mirando como se sucitaban los acontecimientos, con lo cual intervino, tomando un gran protagonismo en la vida de Remus y Hermione, para que esos dos caminos que ya se habían cruzado muchos años atrás, finalmente se unieran.

.

Apoyada contra una de las paredes de la Madriguera, Hermione respondía al dulce beso de quien alguna vez fue su profesor. Su perfume floral, invadía su nariz haciéndolo casi adictivo. El aire empezaba a escasear. Maldijo entre pensamientos, ¡Por favor no ahora, no cuando por fin la besaba! Las manos de ella jugaban con su cabello entrecano y rozaban su nuca provocándole una sensación más que placentera, él la tomaba de la cintura con delicadeza. Pero ese oxígeno, cada vez más necesario, de un momento a otro rompería ese beso. Ese beso que tanto uno como otro anhelaba. Se separó lentamente, como si al hacerlo muriera, tal vez algo parecido a la muerte implicaba separarse de aquellos labios. Sin alejarse mucho de ella, solo lo suficiente para que los pulmones de ambos se recargaran, la miró sonriendo. Ella también sonreía, pero algo sucedió. El pelo castaño y enmarañado de Hermione, fue reemplazado por un rosa chicle, su altura aumentó un poco y una sonrisa traviesa reemplazó a la anterior…

Remus se despertó de golpe, bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada ¡Un sueño! Todo aquello había sido un sueño ¡Por Merlín! ¿Hasta cuando iba a continuar esa maldita obsesión con la muchacha? El lincántropo estaba seguro, al menos deseaba estarlo, todo eso debía ser una obsesión, no era amor, no podía ser amor…¡No tenía que ser amor!. Siempre fueron Sirius y James los rompedores de reglas, los que incumplían lo estrictamente correcto. No él, no Remus John Lupin que siempre había estado en la senda adecuada ¿Es que la vejez que se aproximaba en su vida lo estaba volviendo un incauto? Volvió a preguntarselo ¿Qué dirían sus dos mejores amigos?_—¡Eres una vergüenza!—opinaría James. —¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo, Lunático?—sería la respuesta de Sirius_ Casi que podía escuchar sus voces con claridad, enojados, avergonzados de quien alguna vez llamaron amigo. ¿Y qué diría Tonks? ¿Qué diría la única mujer que lo amó en su vida? Estaba seguro que si él hubiera muerto y ella seguía viva probablemente jamás hubiese estado en un dilema como en el que se encontraba él. La traicionaba, traicionaba su amor, su memoria, por eso ella había aparecido en sus sueños, por su traición. Traicionaba a su hijo. Lupin giró para ver como su pequeño Teddy dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazado a su osito de peluche, ajeno a todo el lío que él tenía en su cabeza. Giró en la cama, abrazándolo, prometiendole ( y prometiendose) que no volvería a pensar en Hermione, no podía, no debía y por sobre todas las cosas, no volvería a dedicarle un pensamiento nunca más.

Faltaba un día para la boda de Ron con Luna, era de esperarse que la Madriguera fuera un caos. Sobretodo, considerando la locura que invadía a Molly cada vez que uno de sus hijos contraía matrimonio. El primero fue Bill, ahora Ron y entre George y Ginny estaba el siguiente; a esas alturas Molly estaba resignada a que el apuesto Charlie fuera el soltero de la familia.

—¡Ginny! ¿Puedes ayudar un poco?—preguntó su madre al ver que estaba a punto de besar a Harry, quien cargaba unas cuantas sillas.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y profirió un insulto al cielo.

—Ya voy, madre. Ansío no besar a Harry y correr a ayudarte—dijo con sarcarmo la chica—Mi amor, si el día de mañana me convierto en una madre como Molly…asesíname. Te lo agradeceré.

Harry solo río ante la idea descabellada de su novia.

Hermione, mediante un encantamiento, arreglaba las flores que decorarían el lugar. No era nada extravagante como los Delacour soñarían, sino algo sencillo pero hermoso, al estilo Lovegood. La muchacha escuchó unos cuantos insultos de voz aguda y supo que George estaba teniendo ciertos problemas con sus gnomos a los cuales años atrás él y el innolvidable Fred habían enseñado una palabrotas, las cuales esos seres aprendieron rapidamente. No pudo evitar reirse con ganas, cuando el gemelo tomó uno entre sus dedos y en vano el gnomo intentaba soltarse profiriendo insultos tales que hubieran hecho sonrojar a Kreacher en sus peores tiempos.

—¡Oh querida, que preciosidad!—admiró, minutos después, la señora Weasley al ver como habían quedado las flores que Hermione había encantado.

—¡Muchas gracias!—dijo la muchaha con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Eres muy amable en hacerlo, ten por seguro que tu boda también la realizaremos nosotros, Hermione, eres de la familia, ¿Lo sabes?

—Me halaga, señora Weasley. Pero creo que no me casaré, o bien, falta bastante para ello, aparte hay un detalle… no tengo novio.

—Eso no es problema para ti, Hermione. Eres muy inteligente y bonita, seguro hay alguien que te aprecia aunque tú no lo sepas, y sino hay nadie, pues… ya aparecerá—La mujer a quien Hermione consideraba una segunda madre, sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro, en un maternal gesto—Seguiré, limpiando, aún hay mucho para hacer, y quedan menos de veinticuatro horas.

Inteligente si, ¿Pero bonita? De eso Hermione dudaba y bastante. De ser bonita no estaría ahí sola, siendo la única solterona de sus amigos. Ginny estaba de novia con Harry, Ron y Luna estaban por casarse y hasta el tímido Neville estaba comprometido con Hannah Abbot. Se preguntó que hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que sí a Krum cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no era para nada feo y aún recordaba su cuatro año en Hogwarts cuando todas las miradas estuvieron sobre ella al verla del brazo de apuesto búlgaro. No, Hermione en el fondo sabía que aquello no iba a funcionar, Krum tenía el cerebro de un troll, por más simpático y agradable que hubiese sido. Era un buen amigo, eso era cierto, pero nada más. Ni siquiera Ron, a quién consideró su amor secreto por muchos años, terminó correspondiéndole. Bien, tal vez debería confiar en el infalible instinto de Molly, y esperar a que su príncipe azul (morado, verde, amarillo o el color que fuese) apareciera.

—Terminaré casada con Draco Malfoy, en el peor de los casos—dijo para sí. Segundos después se echó a reir como una loca. La idea de ella con Malfoy no solo era ridícula, sino que la asqueaba, si había dos personas totalmente opuestas en todo el cosmos eran ellos dos. Aparte jamás podría tener un suegro como Lucius, jamás. Secándose las lágrimas de risa, ingresó a la Madriguera para preguntarle a la señora Weasley si necesitaba ayuda en algo más.

Pero no llegó a entrar porque Teddy se puso en su camino, tenía un libro de cuentos tan o más grande que él y que apenas podía sostener entre sus pequeñas manos.

—¡Teddy! ¿Qué haces con eso?

—Te buscaba, Hedmione, quiero que me leas. Pod favod, ¿si?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, muerta de amor ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquel pequeño de cabellos turquesas que tenía un gran libro en sus manos y la cara cubierta de chocolate? ¡Vamos! Hasta un mortífago hubiese accedido a leerle un cuento a aquel niño, si se lo hubiese pedido de esa forma tan entenecedora.

—De acuerdo, ven—accedió ella con una sonrisa. Tomó el libro bajo el brazo, y con la mano libre agarró la mano de Teddy y lo llevó hasta el sofá que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

Sentó al niño en sus rodillas, y abrió el libro de forma que él también viera lo que ella leía, y también pudiera apreciar los dibujos que allí aparecían. Teddy se acomodó contra su pecho, atento y dispuesto a escuchar esos cuentos que su padre y su abuela le habían leído infinidad de veces, pero aún así él quería oír una y otra vez, y hasta se soprendía nuevamente, cuando, por ejemplo, Babitty Rabbity se escondía dentro del tronco y hablaba. Su papá le había contado que sus dos mejores amigos habían sido animagos, y Teddy solía responderle que si él llegaba a serlo también, quería ser un conejo como Babitty.

Hermione le leía con tranquilidad, contenta de hacerlo, tal vez si las cosas seguían así, dejaría el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas y se dedicara a enseñar como lo hacía, aún, su amada McGonagall, aunque no estaba segura de tener tal vocación. Teddy era especial, eso pasaba.

—¡Mira Remus!—señaló Molly sonriendo—parece que Teddy encontró a alguien nuevo para que le lea cuentos.

Lupin giró la cabeza a donde señalaba la mujer y la escena hizo que su corazón diera un fuerte latido. ¿Por qué, Merlín, por qué esa chica tenía que ser tan dulce con su hijo? ¿Por qué Teddy la quería tanto? Sabía porque. Era sencillamente imposible odiar a Hermione, si él la quería de tal forma ¿Por qué Teddy no habría de apreciarla?. Y reía mientras su hijo le decía vaya a saberse qué sobre esos cuentos de los que sentía fascinación. Era tan linda. _—¡No maldición, no! Sácate esas ideas rídiculas de la cabeza, Lupin. Ella quiere a Teddy, no a ti. No mezcles las cosas, lobo mañoso—_ se regañó a sí mismo.

—¡Remus! ¿Me has oído?—lo miró extrañada Molly.

—No, lo siento. Me distraje, ¿decías..?

Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación, pero inevitablemente parte de su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo otro.

Dispuesta a leerle la fábula de los tres hermanos, Hermione dio vuelta la página, solo para recién darse cuenta que Teddy hacía rato estaba silencioso (raro en él). Cuando lo miró, vio que estaba profundamente dormido sobre ella. Sonrió, se veía muy dulce. Era dulce, en realidad. Bueno, su padre lo era…¡Un segundo! ¿Había pensado lo que en realidad creía? ¿Se refirió al profesor Lupin como.._dulce_? ¡Merlín! ¡Que estupidez! Ginny tenía la culpa por meterle esas locas ideas en la cabeza. Remus siempre había sido muy amable tanto con ella o como con Ron y Harry. Y lo seguía siendo, aún cuando no tenía porque hacerlo, dado que no era más su profesor y no había, ni habría más guerras por delante. Suspiró ¿Por qué Ginny decía todo aquello? ¿Por qué buscaba confundirla?. Si es cierto, ambos compartían muchas cosas en común. Ambos habían sido los más cautos e inteligentes del grupo al que habían petenecido. Ambos amaban los libros y profesaban un gran cariño por ellos y a ambos también les encantaba el chocolate, pero debería de haber cientos de personas así, tal vez miles iguales a ellos. Afuera, en algún lugar del mundo debería estar su otra mitad rondando_—¡Vamos, Granger, sé racional como siempre! Utiliza el mayor don que tienes! Todo esto es producto de las charlas con Ginny, solo eso._ Abrazada como estaba con Teddy, prontamente ella también sucumbió ante Morfeo.

Sollozos, eso era lo único que se oía, al día siguiente cuando Ron y Luna se unieron en matrimonio. El menor de los hermanos Weasley, era un hombre de familia y tenía a su lado una mujer más que maravillosa, creía en nargles y en snorkacks, pero también creía en el amor eterno, y todos los alllí presentes sabían que ambos serían enormemente felices.

—Te amo—le susurró Ron a su, ahora esposa, infinidad de veces durante la fiesta. No era una frase hecha, realmente la amaba. Y la besó, como si nadie los mirase.

Hermione sonrió. Después de todo si Ron, su amigo leal y sincero, se hubiese perdido de estar al lado de Luna, ella, Hermione, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado, el amor que destellaban esos dos, era hermoso y hasta podría decirse envidiable. Miró de reojo a Lupin, hablaba con Charlie y Bill, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan lindo esa noche? Su habitual rostro cansino, había dado paso a uno particularmente especial, casi vivaz. ¿O era obra de su imaginación? Tal vez la luna en cuarto menguante le producía un efecto agradable. Una vez más, Ginny había ganado la batalla y había leído a la perfección sus sentmientos, esta vez hacia Lupin ¿Cómo rayos hacia la pelirroja para saberlo? ¿O es que ella era muy obvia?

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo, y el reciente matrimonio también. Pero ella no tenía sueño, por lo cual no fue a dormir, solo se quedó allí paseando entre las sillas y las mesas que hasta pocas horas antes estuvieron ocupadas por los invitados. Se había sacado los incómodos zapatos y descalza pisaba la suave y húmeda hierba. Un ruido la hizo voltearse con rapidez y dio un respingo.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte

—¡Remus! No, está bien, es que pensé que todos dormían.

—Si todos duermen, menos yo. Y como Teddy insistió en dormir con Ginny y ella aceptó, aproveché y como estoy con insomnio, vine a dar unas vueltas. La noche está linda, y no hay luna llena, lo cual es más que bueno, ¿Quieres acompañarme? Puedes decirme que no, no me ofenderé.

En ese instante, en ese preciso instante se hubiera abalanzado sobre él, para besarlo, pero no lo hizo, se controló y también a sus inquietas hormonas.

—Hermosa ceremonia, ¿No crees?—dijo él.

—Desde ya. Ron y Luna están destinados a estar juntos.

—Siempre creía que tú terminarías con Ron.

—Yo también—respondió Hermione riendo, y logrando que Lupin también riese—Pero está todo mucho, muchisimo mejor así. Luna es…Luna, y es exactamente lo que Ron necesita. Y eso lo supe siempre, por más celosa que hubiese estado en un principio.

—¿No te puso triste hoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza con seguridad.

—Ni un poco.

En silencio, continuaron caminando, sin rumbo fijo. Un castañeteo de dientes hizo que él girara su vista a Hermione. Notó el preciso instante en que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Mejor volvamos, es tarde y está refrescando—indicó Remus.

Maldición. Ella no quería volver, pero estaba muriendo de frío. Lupin se sacó la capa y se la puso en los hombros de la muchacha. Otro escalofrío volvió a recorrer su cuerpo en ese momento, pero nada tenían que ver las bajas temperaturas. Él pareció darse cuenta de eso. Ambos se miraron con la intriga de saber que era lo que pensaba el otro. La incógnita de no saber si ese sentimiento era o no correspondido. Mirada color chocolate ella, mirada color miel, él. Una combinación atrayente y casi adictiva. El aire se espesó era palpable.

De pronto lo comprendió, sino lo hacía ella, él no iba a hacerlo. Se pusó en puntas de pie y lo besó. Tímida, solo posando sus labios sobre los de él. Esperando una respuesta que debería llegar de momento a otro. Tenía que llegar. Finalmente lo sintió. Unas manos tomaron su rostro con delicadeza y el beso finalmente se concretó.  
>Inclinó su rostro hacia un lado dándole más acceso a su boca. En esos momentos, él no era Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de Defensa, ni ella era Hermione Granger, su antigua alumna. En esos momentos solo eran dos seres que se besaban, porque se querían, tal vez amaran. Ni él tenia cuarenta ni ella veintuno, no había edad ni nombres, solo un beso que ninguno de los dos quería que se terminara.<br>Su lengua pedía permiso en su boca, él accedió ¡Que diablos! Ese beso superaba cualquier sueño, solo por una simple razón, aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Fue en el preciso momento en que ambos músculos se encontraron, que la descarga eléctrica los llenó a ambos. Si, lo sabían, dificilmente pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro después de aquello.  
>El momento de separarse, fue lento, tal vez doloroso, pero necesitaban aire. Ella cerró los ojos al momento que él besó la punta de su nariz. No dijo nada, simplente la miró con infinita ternura y acarició su mejilla con su mano cubierta de cicatrices. ¿Iría a Azkaban si lo besaba de nuevo? Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr, llevó su mano a la nuca de él y ambos volvieron a perderse en un nuevo y pasional beso. Fue allí cuando Hermione supo que su príncipe no era azul. Su príncipe no tenía castillos ni carruajes ni mucho menos decenas de sirvientes a su disposición. Su príncipe era chocolate y su único tesoro constaba de cientos de libros viejos, muchos de los cuales ella seguramente ya había leído, pero que fingiría no haberlo hecho solo para que, siguiendo los pasos de Teddy, se los leyera él mientras ella, cómodamente recostada en su hombro, lo escuchara con atención para luego dormirse sobre su pecho sientiendo ese perfume que a ella tanto le gustaba: de libros y chocolates.<p> 


End file.
